Finale
by When We Begin
Summary: We've come so far, done so much more than he would've imagined. With every breath in my body, I declare this is not the way we will go out. This is the peak and conclusion of my family, the Big Hero 6.


**I claim no ownership over any part of the Big Hero 6 franchise nor any of its affiliates.**

PROLOUGE

Loose debris fall from the building tops in grays, blues, blacks and browns, raining down like jagged snow.

As consciousness slowly creeps back over her mind, Go Go lifts her head, suddenly aware of the slicing pain in her neck after the departure of the adrenaline rush. Opening her eyes, she becomes aware of the fact that the heads-up-display is no longer functioning and her only line of sight is through a small sliver in her cracked and marred visor. She removes her now useless and battered helmet and takes a sweeping look around, one hand slowly massaging her nape.

 _First time I've taken a hit like that, especially to the head._

Passing her tongue along the inside of her bottom lip, she immediately tastes iron. Continuing her DIY oral inspection, she finds that she has a split lip, aching molars, and raising a palm to her cheek, she gasps, immediately recoiling at the pain caused by a large, painful swelling. Finishing her self-checkup, she's a bit disappointed to find that her gum is gone, but she's thankful that her teeth are at least all there.

She looks at her legs - _Thankfully straight_ , she notes- and takes in the various gleaming red stripes and gashes that stand out on her skin -some drying, some clearly re-opened and some still barely running, maroon stained fabric receded from each one.

She sighs. _This one's going in the records._

Taking a deep breath, she clears her throat and lifts herself off of the pavement, taking her time as she struggles to keep herself on her feet. Taking in a deep ragged breath, she coughs and nearly stumbles to the ground again before she catches herself. Lifting her head, she steels herself and begins walking, scanning the rubble for any trapped citizens...silently hoping that her friends are alright.

At the third flickering traffic light, she catches sight of a tall man slowly, but steadily struggling to lift a sparking building sign.

 _Wasabi..._

Immediately rushing over, Go Go sets her feet, glues her palms to the underside of the heated metal, and lifts. The two make eye-contact as understanding passes between them. Her stinging thighs burn, screaming at her to stop as she shimmies down to the latter edge of the sign. At once, they lift the sign high enough for Wasabi to squat under, supporting most of the weight while Go Go quickly grabs Fred under the arms of his tattered suit and drags him free of the wreckage.

Chest heaving, Go Go throws one of Fred's arms over her shoulder as Wasabi drops the sign with a light crash. Walking over, he takes Fred from her and gingerly places him over his shoulder, careful not to irritate any injuries. Shifting his weight and turning back to face his teammate, he notices a pained look etching itself across her face.

He speaks, the first civilized and kind sound Go Go has heard in what feels like days. "Where are you hurt?"

 _Typical Wasabi_. "Everywhere." She replies, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Come on..."

 _Relentless. Also typical Wasabi_. "Wasabi, it's nothing."

"Go Go…"

 _What are you, my mother_? Sighing, she relents, reluctantly letting her him in on the reason for her apparent discomfort. "It's not just the physical pain, Wasabi. Neither of us have seen each other for hours. Seeing Fred like this, you can only-" She stops herself. _He…let's just focus on finding them first_.

Wasabi turns to her, unrest beginning to settle in his own stomach, a grimace set in his features. Shifting Fred's weight again on his shoulder, he turns his head to the side. "I know..."

Regaining her poise, she shakes her head, stopping immediately when pain shoots across her nape.

"Take it slow, Eastwood." Wasabi smirks.

"Shut up. Let's get moving."

He follows after her, humor dancing on his smile as he rolls off another quip. "And who made you captain, might I ask?"

She smirks, the heaviness in her chest slowly beginning to be lifted. "You may not."

They continue walking in silence, side by side.

She turns her face to him, noting the subtle attempt to lift her spirits. She returns her gaze to her front, a smile on her face. "Thank you, Wasabi."

He continues walking, mirroring her expression. "Mhm."

* * *

As they make their across the city, they are greeted by a sudden low thundering in the distance. It stops Picking up their pace, they soon catch sight of Honey Lemon, knelt down in the midst of car-sized multi-colored cocoons. "Honey Lemon!"

She jerks her head up, bright eyes shining as she turns towards her friends. Her face lights up, coated in dirt and soot, cuts down the left side of her body, but otherwise still largely okay.

"Wasabi! Go Go! F…Fred?!" Her expression immediately falls.

"He's alive." They both reassure her.

Honey Lemon releases a breath, closing her eyes in relief. "Sorry. I really wanted to look for you guys, but I had to make sure these shells held."

Leaning Fred against his bicep as he kneels next to her, Wasabi peers through the translucent concoction before turning to her, brows raised. "Cars?"

"Police cars. They weren't doing anyone any favors by getting critically injured...or worse. I told them to get in their vehicles and then I coated them with my chem-balls."

"Yeah, any idea what happened to the roofs anyways?" Go Go rolls her shoulder as she looks up at the expanse of ground down skyscrapers, loose pieces still tumbling to the ground in intervals.

"Not a clue. I remember feeling like I was lifted off the ground, shaken around and thrown to the concrete. Then I wake up and..." She pauses, pushing her hair behind her shoulder and grinning as she follows Go Go's gaze. "And…it looks as if Quetzalcoatl arrived, but changed his mind and decided to come back another day..."

Go Go rolls her eyes vehemently at her friend's lame attempt at humor while Wasabi remains squatted down next to the Latina, the two huddled together, giggling over her corny joke.

The sound of harsh grinding suddenly rips through the city and the thundering from earlier continues, much louder this time. The group is torn from their places as Wasabi scoops up Fred back over his shoulder, pulling Honey Lemon up by the hand as the two follow Go Go to the source of the harsh din as fast as their bodies would carry them, two names at the forefronts of their minds.

Go Go can hardly hear herself think as they near the edge of the city. The grinding suddenly stops, and she turns to speak before hearing a familiar soothing voice in the distance, echoing just beyond the city limits.

"Just 34.56 meters left. Keep your arms steady and your mind set on your goal and you will see it through. You can do it. I have faith in you."

They rush forward, breathing out in unison. "Baymax!"

The encouraging cadence resumes. "20.01 meters. Calvin Coolidge says, 'Press on – nothing can take the place of persistence. Talent will not; nothing is more common than unsuccessful men with talent. Genius will not; unrewarded genius is almost a proverb. Education will not; the world is full of educated derelicts. Perseverance and determination alone are omnipotent.'"

Go Go's brow furrows as she keeps pace. _What...?_

"10.02 meters. 'Character cannot be developed in ease and quiet. Only through experience of trial and suffering can the soul be strengthened, ambition inspired, and success achieved.'"

A voice, pained, ragged and hampered replies to the quote. "Not…helping, Baymax."

Go Go's breath hitches and her hands clench as realization sets in.

 _Hiro.._

She pushes herself as she throws her body forward, lungs burning, legs throbbing and stinging, cuts reopening, as she sprints full pace between the last few towers, past the city limits. _Please be alright..._

Bursting into the grassy expanse, she calls for him, but his name falls dead on her lips as she looks to the sky, frozen in her steps.

Stumbling past the tall buildings and into the field after her, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and a now conscious Fred rush to Go Go's side before immediately following her suit, stopping in their tracks, all thoughts lost to them as they gaze up at the sky.

Go Go had always prided herself for keeping her cool. Never overly impressed, never too disappointed, never truly caught off guard by what she encountered in daily life. Being at a loss for words was something she was comfortably not used to and of the terms Fred time and time again tried to use to describe her in his mercilessly consistent "Big Hero Narratives", _gobstopped_ was easily among the least applicable.

She's decided that this is a day of firsts for her.

Staring at the scene before her, the past day rushes back at her full force. The failed NASA mission, the mass panic, orders from hours ago, the fanatics impeding the evacuation process, preaching "doom for the West Coast". "Doom for America" as the asteroid ripped towards Earth.

Indeed, five hundred feet in the air, suspended by a tower of gleaming, silver microbots, grinding, sparking and falling to the ground crushed and useless as they conflicted with its weight, a tight coating of expensive corporate buildings, advertising signs and antennae embedded on its underside, is the recent object of America's fear, easily over a quarter of the size of the city. At its base, Baymax waddling next to him, arms raised above his head, teeth grinding together, sweat pouring down his battered body and irritated blinking eyes fixed violently on the shoreline is Hiro Hamada.

Hiro Hamada…lugging a meteor towards the San Fransokyo Bay.

* * *

A/N: This is my first work, so I apologize for any lackluster quality anywhere in this page.. Bear with me lol. So by a difference of a few hours (maybe a day or so if I remember correctly?), this actually isn't the first story I have in production, but it _is_ the first story that I've ever posted. Actually my very first story is still sitting on my computer on the first chapter, stuck in a rut, despite the fact that it's had months of forethought compared to this one which more or less only had a few days. I only started on this just to do something honestly productive to get the creative juices flowing since I did actually have this sort of idea already. I have a few projects that I want to start and just get going. The thing is, I actually intended this to be a one-shot, _maybe_ a two-shot. Like I'm talking 99.9% was going to be a onetime thing. That was all, but despite the fact that the preceding events were actually intended to be left pretty much up to the reader within the bounds of "It's been a wringer of a battle.", it came to my attention that the layout of the story might not provide quite enough detail for you the reader to properly experience the story. It also came to my attention that this could just as easily work as a prologue something a bit bigger. Because of that, in tandem with the fact that I don't intend to replace the entire premise and the feel I wanted to set, I decided to pretty much just write around this. A Big Hero 6 story had been one of the projects on my list anyway, so I suppose this will be the foundation! Additionally, just for a bonus or a bit more behind the scenes, the title of this story was originally going to be "Last One" or "Last One, From Now Until Forever", but I was never really comfortable with either them as a "title". In the end, I was still going to post it with one of them, but in a bit of last minute brainstorming, the word "finale" slipped into my head and finally I pretty wholeheartedly settled on that as my title a few moments later, so there you go! Huzzah for brainstorming! the summary is subject to change, but the title will undoubtedly stay the same, so be on the lookout!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Leave your thoughts in the reviews section or feel free to PM me!


End file.
